stranded2fandomcom-20200213-history
How to Help the Wiki
Hello, and welcome the Stranded II wiki! If you've found your way over here, you may be asking yourself what you can do to start helping the wiki. Well, this page should help you see what you can do for us and how you can do it! Look through the different sections of this page to see what you need help with or want to know about by using the content box below. Thanks for helping, and happy hunting! General Interaction and Etiquette #To get your on your feet, you need to first know about simple page editing and contributing. The first thing you should do before committing to a wiki is create an account, which makes it easier for you to keep track of all of the things you do in the wiki as well as giving you credit for your contributions and certain special user rights. Not only is it helpful for you, but it helps us admins keep track of things as well! #Next you should try and customize your user page to make yourself presentable. Let yourself have a name and mess around with the wikia options you want or don't want. #Next up, look at some of the links in the wiki navigation to get yourself familiarized with some of the etiquette around here. The first place you should look at is the list of wiki rules. Be sure to check it out so that you don't go around mussing everything up! Then you can take a look at the popular pages of the wiki to get a feel for what kind of things we're interested in, and simply looking at the front page of the wiki is always a big help! #Now, here's where the real fun begins. To see what kind of pages need editing now that you know about the wiki etiquette, here are the pages you should check out to find said pages: ## gives you what's been recently edited as well as community messages and the like. Take a gander there and see what kind of information you can add, especially if an editor says they need help in particular. ##Pages in the Marked for Addition category are pages that have no content on them. Any information you have about these pages should be put down, so inputting anything on these pages is already a huge help! ##Looking at pages in the WiP category is a good way to add the finishing touches on articles that have partial information. These pages always need some kind of help, but without needing to know ''all ''of the information! ##Stubs are articles that are very short, which is similar to the WiP category. are pages that are linked to but have not been created yet, which is similar to the Marked for Addition category. Checking these out is always a good option. ##You can pages on the wiki to select a random page. Giving multiple pages a once-over to make sure everything is in place helps to clean things up any time of the day! Basic Article Editing #To actually get started editing article pages, you'll want to know how to do it first! The first thing you should check out to get basic editing info is the official wikia tutorial. This will give you the bare-bone basics of editing, and basically lets you know where to start. #The wiki currently uses the default visual editor, but note that we may change to using the new visual editor in the future. Using the new visual editor may be a significant change to somebody who's used to this one, so you should look at the new editor and it's features so that you're not completely lost when and if the time comes. #You can also contribute to the wiki without directly editing articles. Every page on a wiki has a comment system installed, so you can speak your mind without changing the page itself. There are also blogs you can update and comment on, user talk pages, and the wiki forums that you can find under the community section of the navigation bar. This means that even if you don't have extensive knowledge of the game, you can still contribute! #Is there something you want to try out, but you don't want to go through the hassle of messing up articles? Well,we have a solution to that problem! If there's a feature on wikia that you would like to mess around with -- anything at all -- you can go ahead and look at our test page. This page is for the convenience of the users of the wiki only, which means it's a free-for-all: It's not protected and nobody will care what you edit this page with, as long as it doesn't go against the wiki rules. Like the name implies, go onto this page if you have something you would like to test out. Resources #If you didn't find something specific about editing in the tutorial, the first place you should go is to check out community central. This is a staff-directed and user-run "hub world" where you can find tons of other wiki projects, help pages, and in general just everything you need to be part of a wiki. If you want to find out something about editing, just search for it in the bar provided and look through the talk pages that have been created about that issue in the past. If you still can't find anything, go onto the respective community central forum pages and look through the threads there. If you're really stuck, you can even make your own thread to ask for help! #If everything above just went completely over your head, there's no shame in contacting a local admin for help. All of the admins can be found here, and we'll try our best to help you with your situation. We're willing to go far and wide for our wiki, so never be afraid to ask us for help! #If you're looking for more advanced help, there's a program through community central called the Admin Mentor Program. This program lets experienced and highly regarded admins from other wikis come over to your wiki to help you out one-on-one. This is usually used for people who just started a wiki and don't know where to start, but if you ask they're sure to lend you a helping hand as well. Category:Other Category:Community Category:Wiki Navigation